Corin's Heart
by queenlucy-3
Summary: Corin falls for a beautiful stranger, but when everything seems to be going perfectly, what can possibly go wrong? (2nd Chapter up!)
1. Princess Kayla

Authors note: I know that some parts in this story are a little inaccurate, and I apologise, but I just had to alter it slightly so it worked better for me.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to C.S. Lewis. Kayla is mine.  
  
Ch. 1. Princess Kayla  
  
It had been five years since King Lune of Archenland had been reunited with his son, and gained a daughter, all-be-it from Tashbaan, but he did not let this bother him, as he was such a kind and generous person. Corin and Cor got into such mighty fights. They'd come back home all dirty and bruised, although Cor would be a lot more bruised than Corin. But as they grew older and learned to use swords, Corin would only have a chance if Cor had not brought his sword along, which very rarely happened.  
  
One day Corin, Cor and Aravis had all gone out for a ride (on dumb beasts which were a gift to them from the Tisroc for bringing his son back alive). Corin and Cor got into a heated argument about something absurd, and now all three had dismounted and the brothers were having a sword fight.  
  
Aravis was on the side lines, arguing too, telling them they were both fools and both wrong, but they were barely paying attention to the argument anymore, everything now depended on who won this sword fight. Corin knew he had to keep a sharp eye out, for Cor was very skilful with a blade and knew many tricks.  
  
Cor had a smirk on his face that made Corin want to get to him even more, but he knew he had to keep a cool head or he may well loose this battle. Eventually Aravis had stopped dwelling on the argument and started shouting things like,  
  
"Stop it! Stop it at once before you both kill each other!"  
  
For the looks of fury on their faces had frightened her. She had heard of men killing their fathers and brothers in royal families before, and she certainly didn't want this to be one of those times. Cor almost swiped Corin's sword from his hand, he ducked, turned and they swapped positions. They bent down and began fighting again.  
  
Suddenly Corin lost all concentration on the battle at hand, for something behind Cor caught his eye. He saw a beautiful maiden in the distance, wearing a flowing pink dress with light blue sashes around it, her hair, which was chestnut in colour, was long and wavy and flew down about her clothes. She definitely seemed to come from some royal family, by the look of her. But Corin was so caught up in the maiden, that he only remembered his fight when Cor swung and almost hit his throat. At this Aravis screamed.  
  
"STOP!! NOW!!"  
  
The maiden off in the distance looked to where she'd heard the scream. She could see in a little clearing in the middle of thickly grown trees, two men sword fighting and a young lady with a frightful look on her face. The maiden couldn't quite understand why two obvious Narnian warriors were fighting and there was a Calormene lady in hysterics. She also wondered why they had horses.  
  
The maiden was from a land very close to Narnia, and she also was from a royal family, so she knew the rules that no Narnian ever rode a horse unless in battle, and these horses were tied up and saddled.  
  
To Cor, Corin and Aravis' surprise an arrow suddenly landed on the grass just below Cor's feet. They jumped back in shock, and turned to where the arrow had come from. There was the young maiden. Her face was full of anger and puzzlement.  
  
"Know not you," she called angrily, advancing on them, "that no Narnian rides a horse except in battle!"  
  
"I should very much think so!" Corin called back.  
  
The maiden stopped about fifteen metres from them, and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"I am Prince Corin of Archenland!" he announced. "This is my brother, and heir to the throne of Archenland, Prince Cor. And this is Princess Aravis."  
  
The maiden's quizzical look did not die away at that. In fact, she looked far more puzzled than before.  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked, another arrow reading in her bow. "How can a Calormene be a Princess of Archenland? And why would the royal siblings ride the horses of Narnia?"  
  
"We do not even know who you are!" Cor shot out. "So why should we explain ourselves to you?"  
  
"Because I suspect you value your lives." The maiden replied, stretching the arrow in her bow.  
  
"You cannot threaten us!" Aravis shouted. "And you would not dare shoot a Prince or Princess!"  
  
"And why should I believe you are even a Princess?" the maiden replied. "You do not look like you are from the Northern lands."  
  
Cor and Aravis were very angry about this intrusion on their privacy and had previously thought that most people knew about what happened, but obviously not. Corin, however, didn't want this maiden to be angry with them, and he was pretty absent-minded, too.  
  
"That's because she isn't." Corin said calmly. "She is the wife of my brother." He gestured to Corin.  
  
Cor and Aravis were really quite annoyed at Corin for telling her that. The maiden, however, lowed her bow.  
  
"I have been away for some time," said she, "but I did not think I had been away long enough to think rules had changed for the riding of horses."  
  
The immediate thought in Aravis' mind was, 'where have you been?' but she didn't want to seem like she cared about the maiden. She didn't like her.  
  
"They have not." Corin said. "These were a gift to us from the Tisroc of Tashbaan for sparing his son's life."  
  
"Oh dear!" the maiden looked horribly embarrassed. "We are at peace with them now? I do wish I'd let my people tell me what had happened while I was away before I immediately bolted off to see my missed lands!"  
  
"Are you a Queen?" Corin asked.  
  
The Aravis and Cor exchanged glances. The girl laughed humorously.  
  
"No!" she smiled at him. "I am no Queen. Though my mother is."  
  
"So you are a Princess?" Cor said.  
  
"Yes. Princess Kayla of Willow Valley." She said.  
  
Willow Valley was a place beyond the hills, which joined Archenland and Narnia. It wasn't quite as big as either place; it was a very small kingdom.  
  
When Aravis heard the name she remembered being told by Queen Lucy that there was another Princess from Willow Valley but she was away and none knew when she was to be back. None of the three had ever visited Willow Valley so they never knew what it was like. It was very beautiful, it had hardly any mountains, and the ones it did have were quite small. The water there that came out of the streams was sweeter than any water from Narnia or Archenland, and the streams really sparkled like diamonds. As beautiful as the place was, it did not have any good views, and you had to get right up the top of some of the mountains near Archenland to get a good glimpse, but when you did, it was so mesmerising.  
  
"How long have you been away?" Cor said, swallowing his pride to be polite to a Princess.  
  
"Six ...seven years perhaps, now." She said.  
  
"By the mane! Where have you been?" Corin asked.  
  
"Sailing around the oceans." Replied Kayla. "It is really worth it, and you need all the time you can get. Although some time was taken up trying to find a new ship to sail in after on crashed on an island."  
  
There was no reply from the others. They were thinking of how it would be on a ship for seven years.  
  
"Oh," she said, "It isn't how you'd expect. It doesn't make you sick at all! Perhaps a little homesickness, but in the end I am very glad I did it. Now, I must apologise for my rash behaviour. See, I have been away for so long and missed so much and when I see horses in these Northern lands tied, I assume they have been mistreated. And I do apologise, Princess," here she looked at Aravis, "for insulting you like I did. It was quite uncouth, and I did not mean to be so vulgarly offensive to you. I have always known it is quite improper to jump to conclusions, but I have just never seen the likes of it. I do hope you'll accept my apology?"  
  
"Why, of course!" Aravis jumped at the chance of having a friend who was more likely to have more in common with her. And from what she'd just seen, Kayla wasn't afraid to fight. "You weren't to know."  
  
"You are kind!" Kayla said. "May I ask but one more question?"  
  
They looked uneasily at her.  
  
"Why were you fighting so fiercely?" she asked Cor and Corin.  
  
"Err ..."  
  
"Arr ..."  
  
They really couldn't remember what they had been fighting about. Kayla was astounded. Aravis rolled her eyes. Then Kayla turned to Aravis.  
  
"I do believe it had something to do with the age of Queen Lucy." Aravis said.  
  
Kayla raised an eyebrow and turned to the Princes. "You were arguing about such a ridiculous thing as that? Why! Queen Lucy is but twenty-one!"  
  
Aravis burst into fits of laughter and both boys frowned. They glared at each other.  
  
"I told you both of you were wrong!" Aravis said.  
  
"Well, I really must be off." Kayla said. "I have spent far too much time here. Perhaps we shall meet again. Hopefully on a rather different note."  
  
The Princess headed off on foot. Corin had a good mind to give her his horse, but then thought of what his father would say. Then he thought that it didn't really matter, he was doing a kind thing, and by the time he'd finished debating, Kayla was out of sight.  
  
When Aravis, Cor and Corin arrived back at their castle, they were met by their father giving them the good news of a feast the next night in Cair Paravel. The three of them were very excited. They loved going to feasts, and they very much loved going to Cair Paravel and seeing the High King Peter, and Queen Susan and King Edmund and Queen Lucy.  
  
"A feast! Hurray!" they clapped their hands and laughed and danced around.  
  
"What is it for, father?" Cor asked eventually, when the three had calmed down.  
  
"It is for the return of Princess Kayla from her journeys of the seas." King Lune answered. "You will like her, Aravis. She is your age." then he stared at them curiously.  
  
They had all stopped and looked at each other when he told them it was for Princess Kayla and Aravis smirked when he said she would like her.  
  
"We've already met her." Corin said bluntly.  
  
King Lune stared at them for a second, then laughed his merry laugh.  
  
"How did you find her?"  
  
They explained to their father about their meeting with Princess Kayla and how she took them for Calormene thieves, and then they got to know each other's story. King Lune was very happy that they had gotten off to such a great start. King Lune, Cor and Aravis noticed from what Corin was saying about the Princess, he liked her somewhat. Aravis couldn't help but let out a slight giggle when Corin was explaining her eyes.  
  
"What?" Corin stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Oh ... nothing ..." said Aravis, trying not to laugh too much.  
  
When his father and brother gave out little laughs too, Corin couldn't help but blush. He found it hard to admit, even to himself that he could possibly be a little taken by her.  
  
***  
  
There is it. I hope you like it. Please review! This is my first story, so I need tips but please be kind. The second chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Just To See You Again

Authors note: Thank you so very, very much to those people who reviewed. Feedback is good!  
  
I apologise for this being so late, but I have been caught up with heaps of schoolwork and exams and stuff, plus a few commitments to friends. Now I've finally found time to complete my story. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise from the books are not mine. There are about 4 people in this story who I own, and 4 only. I am not the genius that is C.S. Lewis.  
  
Ch. 2. Just To See You Again  
  
The castle of Cair Paravel sat high atop a hill, for all the kingdom of Narnia to see. It was an enchanting place, and inside it lived four of the greatest leaders in Narnia would ever have. The High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. The siblings had reined over Narnia for years, and had done so successfully, keeping their homeland protected from enemies, making sure that all the creatures lived happily and undisturbed. They had also become very popular with neighbouring land's Kings and Queens, such as King Lune of Archenland and King Declan and Queen Adena of the small kingdom of Willow Valley.  
  
All of these Kings and Queens worked together when in times of need, and remained very close friends throughout the years. They had many parties and celebrations together, and Cair Paravel was the favourite, usually, to host anything that may come up, such as birthdays and farewells. The return of King Declan and Queen Adena of Willow Valley's daughter was an occasion for such a celebration.  
  
The day of the celebration arrived and Cair Paravel was full of bustling creatures and people, preparing the castle for the arrival of the guests. All of Narnia had been invited, as well as the people of Archenland and Willow Valley. All creatures and humans were very excited about the celebration and about seeing the Princess again, and for some, the first time.  
  
King Peter stood back in the Great Hall of his castle to examine the fine work they'd done to it over the week. He nodded to his subjects.  
  
"We have all done a magnificent job." He announced. "The Princess will be well pleased."  
  
The subjects grinned, and nodded at their own work, agreeing with the High King. It *did* look magnificent.  
  
***  
  
Kayla was sitting in her chambers, getting herself ready for the party being thrown in her honour. She was staring at herself in the mirror in wonder. Not because she was vain, she was just wondering to herself why she was causing such a huge event. What was it about her?  
  
Kayla had never really thought of herself as a princess. She'd been called "Princess" and "You Highness" plenty of times by the crew on the ship; which had been named after her; but the position never really sunk in. She understood the ground rules of being a princess - she had to keep up appearances, look beautiful and wear regal looking clothes.  
  
Kayla found it hard with all the attention that she attracted. She wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing who she was. It made her feel very uncomfortable. Her mother often pushed her into such confrontations, and she couldn't stand it.  
  
On the ship everyone knew everyone else, so she didn't feel quite so uncomfortable. However, on return back home she was very unsure of how things would be. She would suddenly be known by so many who she did not know. She knew things were going to be like that at the party.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. Kayla looked up.  
  
"Enter." She permitted.  
  
If there was one thing that Kayla disliked the most about her role, it was the formalities. The way she had to speak to certain people. Why couldn't she just speak casually to everyone?  
  
The door opened and in walked her mother, dressed in a beautiful turquoise coloured gown that flowed about her feet. Her dark hair was tied up respectfully above her head. She gave her daughter a loving look.  
  
"Are you ready, my dear?" she asked.  
  
"Mother . . ." Kayla said, a hint of anxiety in her voice.  
  
"What it is?" her mother asked. "You're fretting over the party? My, you mustn't. Don't worry, you oughtn't be too concerned. I'm sure you'll feel right at home. There will be many there who have known you since you were but a child. Of course your shipmates will be there."  
  
This wasn't much of a comfort to Kayla. Not only was it not what she was worried about, but the thought of people who knew her when she was a child and she wouldn't remember who they were. She couldn't imagine offending them.  
  
"Now, dear, how are you going to put your hair up?" the Queen stood up behind her daughter, playing with her hair.  
  
"I didn't . . . I didn't think I would put it up, mother." Kayla replied, slightly worried. "Can't I keep it down?"  
  
The Queen pulled at her daughter's hair, and rubbed her cheek softly.  
  
"Kayla, my dear, you are a royal Princess." The Queen reminded. "You don't go to royal celebrations like a . . ."  
  
"Don't say it, mother." Kayla warned.  
  
"Well, it's enough that you were frolicking around yesterday, not wearing anything on your feet, you wouldn't even bother to put your hair up. You weren't wearing proper clothes, and it's a miracle you didn't fall sick for the party, oh how horrible that would have been."  
  
Kayla despaired at the tone her mother's voice was now taking.  
  
"Now, let me do your hair."  
  
***  
  
The celebration for Kayla's return was just as most had anticipated it to be. Kayla enjoyed it for a full hour before becoming far too frustrated with the annoying ways her mother acted around the men who weren't her father. She'd watch her mother dancing around like a child, and she accused her of being improper? She'd see her father watch her dancing and ignoring him. She felt so badly for him. He was such a kind-hearted man. Her mother was far too wrapped up in her own little world to notice anyone else . unless she was noticing Kayla's faults. At one point in the night, she approached Kayla, who had been sitting at her table the whole time.  
  
"Darling," she said, her hair still perfect upon her head, "come dance. You look so pathetic sitting here on your own. It's as if you're not enjoying yourself at all!"  
  
"I'm not enjoying myself at all." Kayla responded, dryly.  
  
"Oh, dear, don't say that!" her mother laughed. "Come now, there's plenty of young men to dance with!"  
  
Kayla stared into her mother's eyes. They were dancing and shinning brilliantly. Not only did Kayla not wish to dance with other men, she just didn't feel comfortable with it. She wouldn't know how to act. She wasn't even sure if she could trust herself to dance without embarrassing herself. After a moment, her mother appeared to forget her existence, and she waltzed away to continue dancing.  
  
Kayla immediately got up and made her way out of the Great Hall, attracting some strange looks, and a few Narnians even walked over to ask her what was wrong. She only replied that she needed some fresh air, to feel the sweet Narnian breeze again.  
  
*  
  
Corin had been watching Kayla throughout the entirety of the party. He'd watched her enter, he watched her sit, and eat and then he'd watched her sit by herself at her table, just gazing at her mother. He kept on debating in his head whether he should ask her to dance. Finally, he told himself, she isn't going to dance with anyone else . just ask her. He stood up and was about to walk over to her, when he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Your Highness?" asked a quiet and delicate voice.  
  
He turned around and saw behind him Nicola, one of the Ladies of Narnia. She had long red hair, which was tied up in a knot at the top of her head, like Kayla's, a look the Prince wasn't particularly fond of.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
As much as he didn't, Corin couldn't bear to be rude. He nodded and smiled briefly at her, before taking her hand and dancing around the hall with her. Any chance he got, he looked over at Kayla. Her mother was bent over the table, talking to her, and Kayla looked rather unimpressed about something. Then her mother walked away, and Kayla stood up and exited the hall.  
  
"Your Highness?" Nicola asked in her ever-so-sweet voice.  
  
Corin looked back at her. She was smiling at him and fluttering her eyelids.  
  
*  
  
Kayla finally got outside of the castle. There were many people who didn't seem to notice her urgency to get out. They'd just decided to stop and talk to her, and she felt as if she was going to punch one of them, even though she didn't quite have that much strength, and any time she tried to punch somebody, she ended up somehow hurting herself. She'd decided not to do it too often.  
  
The night air was so refreshing. Kayla almost expected to be able to hear the thrashing of waves far below her feet. She was so used to feeling water lightly splashing on her face, but it didn't happen. She was still happy, though. She was home again. She had missed it so much on her travels. The grass was so silky and gentle between her toes. She closed her eyes and let the wind whip past her.  
  
For a while she was alone, and she didn't mind it, but she wasn't used to be alone for such a long time. On the ship there had been many crewmembers and some females also, who'd been invited along. It hadn't been an overly large ship and Kayla had always stayed where there were people. She hadn't minded the people on that ship. At least they'd accepted her for who she was. They weren't trying to make her anything that she didn't want to be. They just taught her decent lessons. All her mother ever wanted of her was to marry some good-looking man who liked flirting. The one thing Kayla hated.  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
Kayla turned around. She smiled at the sight of Aravis standing there, watching her with worry.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" she asked. "I saw you walk out before. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh . . ." Kayla bit her lip. "How long were you there?"  
  
"Just a second." Aravis replied. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I just . . . needed to get out of there." Kayla replied. "I can't . . . my mother is just really . . . she's such a . . ."  
  
"Flirt?" Aravis offered.  
  
Kayla nodded, and then she smiled at her.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.  
  
Aravis nodded. Kayla pulled at the clips in her hair and finally pulled it all out, throwing the hairpieces carelessly away.  
  
"I hate my hair up like that," she explained to Aravis, who watched her curiously.  
  
Aravis smiled at her. "Yes," she agreed, "I can't bear putting mine up ever."  
  
"I was the only person with it up, save a few . . . err . . . *distinct* people." Kayla said.  
  
Aravis grinned.  
  
***  
  
To Corin's utter relief, he had finished dancing with Nicola. He was now standing and talking to Cor.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" asked Cor.  
  
"No," replied Corin, "I just saw her leave."  
  
Cor shrugged carelessly. "Why don't you just go look for her . where's Aravis?"  
  
Corin grinned viciously. "Why don't you go look for her?"  
  
Cor glared at him. "Fine." He said, and walked off.  
  
Corin quickly caught up with him.  
  
"What?" Cor demanded.  
  
"Did you like her hair?" Corin asked.  
  
Cor stared at him in silence for a moment, leaving enough time for Corin to think he had just said an amazingly unintelligent thing.  
  
"No," he said bluntly.  
  
"Neither did I." Corin agreed.  
  
The two continued their way outside, but a tall woman turned around in horror, watching them depart. She turned back to her husband.  
  
"Declan, did you hear that?" she asked in a furious whisper.  
  
"Yes." Her husband replied, dryly.  
  
"What impertinence!" she continued. "How dare they insult my daughter in such a manner?"  
  
"They weren't so much insulting her as much as they were insulting the way you'd done her hair, which insinuates that they were in fact insulting you." The King informed her.  
  
She turned to him in horror. "What? She needs to look attractive!" Adena said impatiently. "You wouldn't understand it, but when a man sees a woman who is attractive ."  
  
"He should definitely leave her alone because he knows he's going to be in trouble later on if he marries her." Declan finished.  
  
"When a man sees a woman who is attractive," Adena repeated, "it tells him that she cares enough to keep things tidy and desirable."  
  
"Alternatively, she fusses too much."  
  
"There is absolutely no use talking to you." Adena said irately. "That is something Kayla should learn. No wonder she is so imprudent!"  
  
Declan walked away at this point, not caring if his was still talking, even though she'd demand an explanation for it later.  
  
***  
  
"Aravis! Kayla!"  
  
Corin and Cor walked up to the two girls. Corin noticed Kayla's hair was now hanging down around her waist.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to walk out of a party?" Cor said to Aravis.  
  
"Especially when you're the guest of honour." Corin put in.  
  
Kayla tried not to blush. Aravis pushed Cor away.  
  
"Can't you learn when you should leave girls alone?" she said to him. "We were having quite an important conversation."  
  
"You were?" Cor replied. "Well, it appears to be over now, so it mustn't have been too important."  
  
Corin grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled her away. She couldn't really get loose, being amazingly weak.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Trust me," Corin said, "you don't want to be around when they're arguing."  
  
"You mean they do it often?" Kayla asked. "Aren't they -?"  
  
"Yes, but you can't expect a girl like her and a man like him not to argue." Corin replied.  
  
"Well . when does a girl become a lady?" Kayla inquired.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You said, 'a girl like her and a man like him'. If they're the same age, then when does she classify as a lady?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Well I guess when she ." Corin stopped and stared at her grinning face. "Don't tease me like that."  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I am really not fussy like that."  
  
"Yes, I know, you were just having fun." Corin said sulkily.  
  
Kayla laughed loudly. It was a joyous laugh, very unlike the one most Queen's and Princesses put on for show.  
  
"Don't sulk now," she said. "Tell me, why do you and your brother fight so?"  
  
"It's just a rivalry we have going ." he said.  
  
"Rivalry?" Kayla repeated.  
  
"Oh, no, not envy. That doesn't exist. It's just how we are. We ."  
  
"I've got it." Kayla interrupted. "You can't possibly be civilised. Its too beneath you."  
  
Corin stared at her for a moment, unable to think of what she meant or something to respond with.  
  
"What I mean is that no one can possibly be civilised in a manner that befits their . I mean my mother." Kayla explained.  
  
"Oh." Corin nodded. "Is she the one who did your hair?"  
  
He'd said it. It came out before he could do anything. He didn't even think about it. Great move.  
  
"Yes." Kayla said. "I knew it'd look ghastly."  
  
Corin didn't want to say what he was thinking. He couldn't possibly be that insensitive. He told his mouth to stay closed.  
  
"And I know you thought so too." She said. "Don't worry, you won't be insulting me. You'll just be insulting my mother, and that doesn't matter too much."  
  
Corin stared at her in horror. "You insult her like that?"  
  
"Yes." Kayla said candidly.  
  
"She's your mother. You know, she raised you ."  
  
"She definitely did not!" Kayla snapped.  
  
Corin stared at her in shock. He hadn't meant to offend her in any way, and telling people how much their mothers do for them is usually something they enjoy. Not this time, however. He refused to believe that Kayla's mother was the monster she was set out to be.  
  
"Sorry ." Kayla said, her voice now soft and sounding extremely embarrassed. "I didn't mean to . snap at you like that. It's just that . well . my mother did everything possible to stay away from me when I was a child. She didn't want any part in raising me. She left it all to the nurses and my father. Now she wants me to be like her?"  
  
Corin opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone calling. He turned around and saw Cor and Aravis waving at him to come.  
  
"I've got to go," he said. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Kayla said. "Will you . err . will you come meet me tomorrow?" she asked him sheepishly.  
  
"Yes." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "Where?"  
  
"Do you know the clearing in the woods that separates Narnia with Archenland?" she asked him.  
  
Corin nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
Corin tried very hard not to annoy anyone with his good mood that morning. He was in an exceptionally good mood, and with good reason. He didn't know much about this Princess, but he knew he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be around her and he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted her to feel the same way, too. Also, he had to make sure Cor didn't get suspicious. If Cor got suspicious, he'd start playing games with him. That couldn't happen.  
  
So Corin made it out safely from the castle and made his way towards the woods that separated Narnia and Archenland. They were quite a number of heavily leaved trees, and when he entered, he could barely see a thing. He kept on going, however. He wasn't afraid of the dark. He was feeling his way around through the branches and the trunks of the trees. Then he felt his leg caught on something, and when he tried to free himself, he fell forward.  
  
Then something grabbed hold of him. He tried to jump up, but merely fell over again. Something was trying to pull him from his body. He tried to fight it.  
  
"Corin!"  
  
He suddenly stopped fighting and looked up. Kayla was standing there, hands on hips, not looking very happy.  
  
"Do you want me to free you, or don't you?" she demanded.  
  
Corin felt his face grow red. Kayla tried to lift the branch from off his leg, and realised that she was going to break his leg if she dropped it, and there was no way she'd be able to lift it anyway. So she managed, instead, to pull his foot out of the tight hole it was in and carefully lifted Corin up.  
  
Corin stood up and stared at Kayla; fully aware of the nice shade of crimson his cheeks were glowing, he looked to the ground. Corin knew just how wretched that incident had made him seem to her, and he was ashamed of himself for letting such a thing happen, and right in front of her too.  
  
"I . didn't mean to -" he began lamely.  
  
Kayla laughed, and Corin looked up immediately. He was rather stunned to see her laughing. Was she laughing at his misfortune? He felt slightly offended, and apparently showed this emotion on his face, when Kayla suddenly stopped.  
  
"Excuse me, please," she said contritely. "I apologise if I offended you."  
  
Corin gazed at Kayla silently, while his facial expression changed from insulted to amusement. Kayla watched this change with question. Corin couldn't prevent his arm from rising up and gently caressing Kayla's face. Kayla shied away, and then looked back at him with a timid smile. Corin felt like hiding away in a hole.  
  
"What was it you wanted to see me again for?" he asked her quickly.  
  
His intention had been to keep Kayla's mind, and his own, from that embarrassing moment. Unfortunately he didn't realise that Kayla would be slightly wounded by this comment. Kayla was quite an introvert; she could never find the confidence to be able to tell people how she felt. Corin made her nervous, and it was a rather significant occurrence that she'd managed to ask anything of him. Now her mind was working so fast, wheels were turning and she was becoming less certain of her motives now. Why had she asked him here? He definitely didn't understand her feelings or return them, that was evident.  
  
In a very small voice, Kayla managed the words, "Just to see you again."  
  
Corin caught the words, but was unable to respond, as at that precise moment they both heard someone calling. They turned around, but couldn't see anyone. Someone was calling for something or someone. Corin stepped out.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Hello? This is Prince Corin! Who is there?"  
  
The calling became clearer and clearer, and so did the evidence that whoever was calling was not calling in any language either of them understood. It must have been some creature in the forest.  
  
"A nymph." Kayla murmured.  
  
Corin turned to her, wanting to respond to her earlier confession, but he was too unsure of how. What was he to say to her? What if he said the wrong thing and utterly shattered her? At least now he knew she felt just as he did.  
  
Corin was distracted yet again by the sudden sound of a horse among the trees. Now the both knew someone human was among them. Corin heard Kayla sigh.  
  
"I must go." She said, glancing to a separation of trees, as if she knew exactly who was there and that they were there for her.  
  
Corin wanted to ask her why she had to suddenly depart, but he had no chance between her comment and her rushing off. He was left alone in between the trees, wondering.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Arista," Kayla said when she finally reached the castle.  
  
Arista was a maid of Kayla's, with short blonde hair and grey eyes. She grinned at Kayla. She was a child, much younger than Kayla. Kayla detested treating these people like anything less than people. Her mother treated every single servant in their house as if they were there one moment and then non-existent the next, therefore there were no consequences in treating them as she pleased.  
  
Kayla had gone out of the castle against her mother's wishes once more. She had asked her subjects not to let her mother know where she was, and if asked, that they themselves did not know.  
  
As soon as Kayla entered the castle, she was greeted with the request of her mother's to meet her in her chambers. Kayla received a pitying look from Nary, the maid who'd informed her.  
  
Kayla walked up to the large oak doors of her mother's chamber. She knocked and the doors were opened by Lola. Her mother's voice boomed over anything else that may have been happening at that moment.  
  
"Kayla!" she bellowed. "In here! Maid, out!"  
  
Kayla mouthed, "thanks Lola", as the girl left, and she smiled at her in return. Then she walked a few inches into her mother's chambers.  
  
"The doors." Her mother's voice was not at all sweet, as usual. Now she was angered more than anything.  
  
Slowly Kayla shut the doors. She stared into the darkness. Her mother was attempting to intimidate her with this lighting.  
  
"Don't just stand there," her mother said slowly, he voice still booming around the large room. "Come here."  
  
Kayla glowered at the shadowy figure near the closed and bolted windows. She then started to slowly walk around the chambers at her own pace. She turned and saw that her mother was standing, and if she could see her face she'd see a look of fury.  
  
"You know and you understand that you have disobeyed me," her mother's voice was a lot softer, but it was very dangerous. "You are fully aware of how much you have shamed your father and mother and how you have shamed your kingdom, and yet you feel no remorse! You have no remorse! You feel you can do whatever you please! You don't seem to be concerned about anyone but yourself. Think about your celebration party - you let everyone feel as if they'd failed, the way you just sat there and didn't even pretend to look as if you were enjoying the wonderful celebration they put on!"  
  
She paused, as if what she'd said was to sink in to Kayla's mind and make her feel guilty. It did the exact opposite. Kayla slowly walked towards the heavy curtains shading the windows, and then turned back to her mother.  
  
"Perhaps you think it is a good idea to frolic around like a . a little tramp, don't you? You have a lot to learn, child. You don't even think for one second, do you, that there are consequences? I thought you would grow out of it. I thought you would become a lady. But now my fears are that you shall always be so immoral and imprudent!"  
  
Kayla turned back to the curtains. She tugged at them and light streamed into the room. Her mother's figure was now quite evident. She stood there, tall and brilliant, in her shining green dress, her dark hair tightly pulled together atop her head. Her face was full of ferocity.  
  
Kayla began to step towards her mother. She had her hair down, and was wearing a simple gown of light purples and blues.  
  
"No remorse for what, mother?" Kayla asked. "No remorse for what you're thinking? No remorse for the thoughts in your head, that's right! I have no remorse - utterly no regret for anything going on inside your mind! It doesn't matter to me what you say and do, it just matters that you stay away from me, just like you did when I was a child. Why now? Why do you want to be a part of me now? What was wrong with me when I was a child? If you didn't want to be a part of my life then, then you have no right to be a part of my life now! Or ever!"  
  
As Kayla raced out of her mother's room, she knew so well that she'd screamed the last words. They hadn't come out calmly like she'd wanted them to. She couldn't control her emotions like her mother. She wasn't like her mother. And she was glad.  
  
***  
  
"You scared her."  
  
It was Aravis' response to Corin's pouring his heart out to his brother and sister. He didn't know how much he could trust her response.  
  
"You did," Cor agreed.  
  
Corin glanced angrily at his brother.  
  
"She wasn't ready for you yet." Aravis said.  
  
"She was fine!" Corin replied. "She was . she isn't scared or shy. She is an extroverted person."  
  
"Is she?" Aravis questioned. "You're sure about that? She doesn't seem like the sort of person who is comfortable with having her emotions hanging around for everyone to see. If she likes you, which she does, then she isn't going to be very comfortable, is she? She'll be scared that you may reject her. You know she likes you, and you know you like her, but all she knows is that she likes you."  
  
Corin had to spend a while thinking this over. It barely made any sense to him. He figured out that he would have to somehow make Kayla comfortable enough around him to want to talk to him. Least of all, she'd want to spend time with him.  
  
***  
  
Queen Lucy walked the grounds of her castle, with her great friend Tumnus. Under normal circumstances, their conversations would be gleeful and joyous, on this day, however, the Queen was full of question about a war that may take place soon, and Tumnus was her only source of information.  
  
"Majesty," Tumnus bowed for the seventieth time, "although I pride myself with giving news to your royal self, I am afraid I cannot bestow upon thee such horrific state of affairs."  
  
"Friend," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "there is nothing that you should feel the need to conceal from me. I can appreciate just the same as my royal brothers. Such a state of affairs should be under my knowledge, as Queen. Do not try to protect my honour. Warn me before I can stage something foolish."  
  
The old faun sighed deeply. He did not want to disturb the mind of the one he loved so dearly.  
  
"Tell, Mr Tumnus," Lucy insisted.  
  
"Your brother, King Peter, fears that the Calormenes have discovered new devices and ideas to invade Narnia."  
  
"No!" Lucy cried. "My land!"  
  
"The Calormenes have been hunting us for long now, my Queen. They shall never give up until they have what they want."  
  
"And they never shall!" Lucy pronounced. "For we shall never allow it!" Lucy then turned, a rather placid look on her face, towards the faun. "My brother did not wish me to know?" she enquired.  
  
"No, Majesty," Tumnus bowed, "no. It was I. I who debated within my head what was right for a lady . for a Queen to know. I did not want to disturb your mind."  
  
"Dear friend," the Queen smiled, "it is kind of you, and I thank you for your concern. I will always be able to comprehend, however, the dangers that these men present. I would much prefer knowledge than protection."  
  
"Apologies, your Majesty," Tumnus bowed. "My deepest ."  
  
"No, do not apologise for your kind-hearted actions." Lucy protested. "I thank thee kindly for them, and you shall always be here for me, I know."  
  
There was a silence between the two. Not anything uncomfortable, it was just a moment when Lucy looked around her and examined the beauty of her surroundings.  
  
"Has the High King informed the other lands of this disturbance?" she queried.  
  
"Yes." Tumnus replied. "Only concisely has your brother informed the Kings and Queen of our neighbouring lands. They know now, however, to be on their guard and have offered full support."  
  
"Is he keen on . Corin's fighting this time?" Lucy asked.  
  
Tumnus shook his head. "No. The Prince is a boy, as is his brother. Their father has not the will anymore to prevent them from going into battle, and the High King complies, if only."  
  
"As much as I thought," Lucy confided. "They are too young to be in such a cruel war. However, as they grow . I do hope some day they will find out reasons to stay behind."  
  
"You do not think they have reasons, each of them, now?" Tumnus asked.  
  
"Well," Lucy chuckled. "Yes, I do. If love is something that may prevent our princes from considering such dangers, then I shall name two names, if I might, and if need be." The Queen sighed. "Yes. I hope the Princesses give them back their sagaciousness."  
  
***  
  
The morning was bright and sunny. Inside the chambers of the Queen of Willow Valley, Adena slept soundly, not moving. The sun had been up for hours now, but she assured those around her that she needed the extra hours for "beauty".  
  
King Declan had finished his breakfast and was now talking to his advisors in a chamber near the bottom of the castle.  
  
"My Lord, if the Calormenes do invade, it will be Narnia they go after first," Rican was saying.  
  
"Yes, I know that," the King replied. "What I mean to ask of you is how we shall gather enough men to attack and save our neighbouring land?"  
  
"We have enough men, I assure you, Majesty," said another of his advisors, Olsten. "When we go to attack, we shall be beside the men from Archenland. We may be a small kingdom, majesty, but we have a well built army."  
  
Outside the smallest chamber in the castle, Princess Kayla ran at a speed she wasn't sure was possible. She ran outside the castle, just to any place she pleased. She needed some time to think. They were going to be invaded.  
  
***  
  
In Archenland, King Lune was sitting surrounded by his own advisors. He had just informed his sons of what was going to happen, and as a result began an argument with both his sons about who was able to fight in the battle. King Lune's last comments had been that they weren't even sure if the Calormene's were actually going to invade. This had sent the three of them right out of the castle and presently he had no idea where they were.  
  
Corin and Cor were busy complaining to anyone who would hear them about how unfair it was that they weren't permitted to go and fight. They were old enough, after all. Aravis was a little way ahead of them, ignoring them, something else was worrying her.  
  
"It's fine if he doesn't want us to fight!" Corin said. "It's fine! We'll go anyway!"  
  
"We'll go and we shall win!" declared Cor.  
  
Aravis speed up a bit and headed for the trees. She needed to get away from their continuous complaints. When she entered the small woods, she saw someone sitting on a rock in the clearing. She walked closer and realised who it was.  
  
"Kayla!"  
  
Kayla looked up, startled. She relaxed when she saw Aravis coming towards her. Aravis frowned when she noticed that Kayla was troubled by something.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"I heard my father speaking with his advisors," Kayla answered. "The Calormene's are going to invade Narnia."  
  
"Yes," Aravis sighed. "I heard."  
  
Kayla looked up at Aravis curious by the tone of her voice.  
  
"I know . I know they've taken me into their house and I love it. I . I suppose I could be called a Narnian now ."  
  
"You are a Narnian." Kayla corrected.  
  
Aravis smiled at her. "I cannot help but remember my home. My friends live there. My friends shall be fighting my husband."  
  
"You mean he's allowed to battle?" Kayla asked incredulously.  
  
"Well ." Aravis began.  
  
"He can't stop us!" came a bellowing voice.  
  
The two girls turned around in surprise.  
  
"Aravis! Where are you?"  
  
Aravis gave Kayla a tired look. They stood up and walked out of the woods. Corin was complaining and Cor had finally realised that Aravis had gone.  
  
"There you are!" Cor said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I was just talking." Aravis replied, gesturing to Kayla.  
  
Corin now turned around, with no intention to stop complaining, but when he saw Kayla, he froze. He didn't know what to do. Kayla smiled at him, begging herself not to suddenly become suddenly bashful like she had done last time.  
  
"I've just heard the news of the Calormenes." Kayla said. "My father isn't sure if we shall have enough men for this. I am not even sure if the Calormenes will invade."  
  
"Of course they're going to invade!" Cor replied angrily.  
  
Aravis rolled her eyes, and Kayla stood there, staring at Cor. She had some image in her mind of how much he wanted to go to battle, but she didn't realise to what extent.  
  
"Oh, you want to go and fight, don't you?" Kayla said, aiming this question at both boys.  
  
Corin studied her face, trying to figure out what the best answer would be. It didn't really occur to him to be completely honest.  
  
"Of course!" Cor said, not so much snapping at Kayla now, as jumping with excitement.  
  
Kayla sighed. These were two boys who apparently didn't care much for the consequences of war. They just wanted to be in there, fighting with all the others.  
  
"Don't you consider that something could happen to you out there?" Kayla asked. "You can't always win."  
  
Cor grinned. "Can."  
  
Kayla was a little surprised about the one word Cor had just said. How could he be so sure of such a thing? She turned to Aravis, who was glowering at Cor.  
  
"You cannot always win!" Aravis told him sternly. "Ever since you -"  
  
"We can," Cor protested. "Has there ever been a time when we've lost to the Calormenes?"  
  
Aravis looked hopelessly at Kayla. Kayla couldn't ever understand fully how hard it would be for Aravis to live in Archenland while her homeland threatened her new life. She couldn't turn her back on either of them. What was she to do?  
  
Aravis looked around her. Cor and Corin were both standing so confidently. They never thought that anything could destroy them.  
  
"You never fear about anything!" Aravis said angrily to Cor. "You cannot possibly be so certain of such a thing! You may never return! You are not the single greatest swordsman!"  
  
The look on Cor's face told everyone he was ready to fly into a rage. Kayla knew what was coming, and quickly departed back into the trees. She heard some incoherent noises, which were obviously Cor, but chose to ignore. When Kayla turned around she saw Corin standing there, watching her adoringly. She stared at him, feeling very scared of what was coming.  
  
"Just to see you again."  
  
He repeated her exact words from last time they'd been standing here. Kayla tried not to look as shocked as she felt inside. She bit her lip and continued to stare at him. He took a few steps closer.  
  
"If you're . going to ." she began, but the words weren't going to come easily. "I don't want you to go out there and fight."  
  
Corin's eyes widened.  
  
"You . you won't be here anymore." she stated. "They will kill you."  
  
Corin smiled at her. "I won't go and be foolish enough to get myself killed." He said. "I promise I won't."  
  
Kayla felt her face going red. "You can't promise that. If you go out there, anything will happen."  
  
"Okay," Corin stepped closer. "I won't go."  
  
Kayla gasped and this time didn't prevent the shock from showing all over her face.  
  
"I'll stay here as long as I can see you again."  
  
A second ago the shouting and yelling of Aravis and Cor had been so clear, but now it all seemed to fade away. He was staying for her. Kayla felt like shying away again, but she couldn't. The way he moved towards her. The way he looked at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*** 


End file.
